Un inocente Ángel
by ooOO-TheCrazyPixieGirl-OOoo
Summary: UA, GxCC: Chichi es una pequeña vampiresa que no sabe nada sobre los humanos, solo que son su comida. Goku es un pequeño saiyajin que acaba de perder a su abuelito. A pesar de sus peligrosas naturalezas los dos son mas inocentes de lo que parecen, ¿Podría un pequeño saiyajin enseñarle a una joven vampiresa lo que significa la amistad...y el amor?. Lo sé, Mal summary...spoliers! R:M
1. Una noche normal de Luna Llena

**Un inocente Ángel…: TheCrazyPixieGirl**

**_Descargo de Responsabilidad_: Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes, esta historia fue totalmente creada para el entretenimiento de los fans de Dragon Ball y sin ánimos de lucro por ello_PixieGirl_**

**Hola! Esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió de la nada jejeje. En un principio esta basada en cuando Goku y Chichi eran niños, pero con forme se desarrolle la historia ambos irán creciendo.**

**Clasificado M por posteriores contenidos, lemmon y demás cosas… lo siento para a los que les guste el lemmon, tendrán que esperar un poco jeje.**

**Atención: UA (Universo Alternativo) aquí Chichi será una vampiresa con todas las de la ley y Goku seguirá siendo saiyajin.**

**Y**

**LISTOS**

**PARA**

**MI**

**FIC**

…

**¡VAMOS!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Una noche normal… de Luna Llena**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los pálidos rayos de la luna llena alumbran un frondoso e indómito bosque. A pesar de que se encontraba a altas horas de la madrugada, este estaba lleno de vida. Todos los depredadores nocturnos habían salido de sus escondites para cazar al amparo de la oscuridad y las sombras… Todos ellos simplemente se limitaban a cumplir con su código genético y programación asesina con el único fin de sobrevivir, porque todo ciertamente se reducía a la sencilla ley de comer o ser comido.

Pero he aquí, en este impropio bosque se hallaba una criatura que no cumplía con las normas nunca escritas, y para que hacerlo si se encontraba en la cima de la invisible cadena alimenticia… Su menudo cuerpo se arrastraba con extremada elegancia y sutilidad sobre los árboles, saltando entre las ramas y trepando sus troncos, todo con el único fin de seguir acechando a su negligente presa.

Un joven espécimen humano femenino se encontraba justo en la línea que separaba civilización y bosque… una línea ya trazada por el pavimento negro de la carretera. Su objetivo principal era ir hacia ciudad Pingüino donde tenía que celebrar una "reunión" muy importante a primera hora de la mañana, y como la ciudad se encontraba a unos 80 kilómetros de distancia decidió salir de madrugada para que, con suerte, poder llegar a tiempo… ¡por el amor de Dios, se estaba jugando su puesto de trabajo! Y al parecer su aero-coche no quería cooperar ya que había decidido estropearse justo a mitad de camino… _justo_ en medio de la nada y de las ostentosas garras de la naturaleza.

Todo un infierno para la joven…

… y una dicha para su depredador.

El menudo cuerpo del cazador saltó con gracia des del árbol hacia el suelo aterrizando con sus dos pies, a pesar de haber caído de una altura de 20 metros su aterrizaje fue silencioso e impecable. Ella podía ver que la humana estaba claramente molesta, pero la cazadora ignoraba el motivo del porque, tampoco era que realmente le importase mucho.

La humana sacó un extraño aparato de su bolsillo y se lo llevó a su oreja después de haber tecleado unos números en el, ella no pudo evitar pasearse con nerviosismo de un lado a otro rogando para que algunos de los auxiliares de carretera atendiesen su urgente llamada.

La pequeña criatura podía sentir como sus instintos acecinos se hacían cargo de ella, y sus poderosos caninos fueron creciendo lentamente hasta que dos llamativos colmillos blancos asomaron de sus rojizos labios. Ella ahora estaba lista para atacar, solo necesitaba encontrar el momento mas adecuado.

-¿Hola, asistencias en carreteas?...- cantó la chica felizmente cuando por fin aceptaron su llamada a estas horas intempestivas, la voz de la operadora sonaba claramente molesta, pero eso a la mujer pelirroja de 20 años le traía sin cuidado.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó la recepcionista hastía, al parecer estaba durmiendo en horas de trabajo… como no.

-mi coche se ha averiado en el Kilómetro 328 de la carretera C-24 en dirección cuidad Pingüino, ¿podrían mandarme una grúa?- preguntó esta con cierta amabilidad. La chica pudo oír como la recepcionista resoplaba con fastidio desde el otro lado de la línea mientras prácticamente aporreaba el teclado de su pobre ordenador marcando las coordenadas a paso de tortuga.

¡Ella no tenia tiempo para esto! E inconcientemente en un acto inútil para intentar calmarse a si misma, la joven comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro con el teléfono pegado en la oreja, sin saber que cada vez se estaba acercando mas y mas al bosque… dándole una oportunidad perfecta a la peligrosa depredadora asechante.

La cazadora se movía sigilosamente entre las sombras de los árboles con cierto cuidado de que los faros alógenos del coche no la revelasen, esa era la única luz en la oscuridad… aparte de la luna llena, pero eso no le molestaba para nada. Sus ojos seguían y capturaban habidamente todos los movimientos de su futura victima, ella estaba muy cerca, ya casi podía sentir el dulce sabor de su sangre metalizada bailando en sus papilas gustativas… tan tentador.

En el momento en que la pobre chica internó un pie en el bosque, selló su destino.

El pequeño animal no perdió mas tiempo y se abalanzó hacia ella derrumbándola en el suelo, mientras en el proceso dejaba caer el teléfono a unos cinco metros de distancia, pero aún así, a través de la línea telefónica se podía escuchar todo con claridad.

Un gritó agudo se escapó de la garganta de la mujer en el momento en que fue abordada contra el piso por una bestia… una bestia pequeña.

Ella gruño de enfado cuando sus oídos sensibles se vieron afectados por ese gritó innecesario, nadie la salvaría de su trágico final. Su mano se dirigió hacia la fuente de este incordiánte ruido, su boca, mientras la otra estaba en su cuello apretándolo con mucha fuerza.

La mujer ahogó su gritó contra la mano de la cazadora mientras sus pupilas se contarían vertiginosamente por el miedo y la sorpresa. Ella podía ver vagamente la silueta de su agresor, o mejor dicho agresora… era muy pequeña, tan solo una niña. La chica dirigió desesperadamente sus manos hacia la mano que sujetaba el cuello en un intento para que la soltase.

-aparta tus sucias manos de mi, pequeña zorra- gruño la mujer claramente enfadada, ella no tendría miedo de un crío estupido.

La bestia gruño rebelando sus blancos comillos a la luz de la luna llena, molesta de que su victima intentase apartar su mano de su frágil y pulsante cuello. Ella tan solo tenia que hundir sus colmillos de presa en el y arrancarle medio trozo de su cogote para que dejase de pelear de una maldita vez… pero al parecer no se quería ir sin luchar antes.

La operadora de asistencia en carreteras estaba escuchando el brutal forcejeo desde el otro lado de la línea, al principio pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero con forme pasaron los segundos se pudo convencer a si misma de que no lo era. Rápidamente envió la información ya escrita a la central de grúas y se dirigió a su teléfono móvil propio marcando el número de los policías nacionales.

La mujer de pelo rojo podía sentir como sus pulmones quemaban ante la falta de oxigeno ¡ese maldito demonio la estaba asfixiando! Desesperadamente comenzó a palpar la tierra de su alrededor en busca de algo con que defenderse. Esa maldita era demasiado fuerte como para sacar sus sucias manos de su cuello. Como por un acto divino, sus dedos se cortaron con un objeto filoso, por la frialdad y su suavidad dedujo que era un trozo de vidrio roto, bastante grande por cierto. Ella apretó la mandíbula con fuerza e ira mientras se aferraba a ese trozo de vidrió, y sin esperar mas lo dirigió de lleno al estomago de su depredador clavándolo sin piedad justo en el medió, ella retorció el gran trozo de vidrio parecido a un puñal de un lado a otro removiendo sus tripas, y después lo extirpó de su diminuto cuerpo.

El depredador gruño gravemente de enfado y agonía, ella estaba jugando con su victima a extraerle la vida lentamente, pero decidió que el juego ya se acabó. Ella soltó su cuello para ponerse de pie costosamente y la pelirroja hizo exactamente lo mismo.

-ven aquí pequeña putita, a ver si te atreves- dijo la mujer señalándola con el trozo de cristal manchado por una sustancia desconocida en la oscuridad, y dispuesta a matarla si hacia falta.

La cazadora gruño mientras dejaba su gran herida al descubierto, e increíblemente esta no sangraba. Era como si en su cuerpo no hubiese sangre. A una velocidad que los ojos del espécimen humano no pudieron detectar, su enfadada depredadora se le volvió a abalanzar pero esta vez dándole un fuerte golpe en las costillas.

El asqueroso crujido de sus propios huesos resonaron en los oídos de la joven mujer, mientras notaba como su vida se fue apagando poco a poco.

La cazadora se levantó del suelo satisfecha, pero sus ojos se reducieron con horror al ver como la sangre de la humana se derramaba vanamente en la tierra creando un rojizo charco de barro ¡que desperdicio! Ella se abalanzó a su yugular sin perder mas tiempo y clavó sin piedad sus colmillos de presa en el, en ese mismo instante la dulce sangre comenzó a fluir por su boca mientras se derramaba en su garganta, justo como debía ser.

Su victima tardó solo unos segundos en perecer por la falta de sangre y la insoportable agonía de su cuerpo, pero la cazadora estuvo unos minutos mas bebiendo del exquisito néctar rojo de la vida hasta drenarla de ella por completo. Poco a poco fue separándose de su inmóvil presa, pero después increíblemente se acercó de nuevo a ella al notar que su calor corporal no la había abandonado por completo, su inerte piel todavía continuaba irradiando el calor de la vida durante unos segundos más. El pequeño cuerpo del cazador se aferró en un cálido abrazo al de su victima notando con felicidad como su calor era ligeramente contagiado a su gélido cuerpo. Siempre sentir el calor corporal de los demás contra el suyo fue una experiencia agradable, como envidiaba esa hermosa calidez que lamentablemente su naturaleza le impedía poseer.

De repente, un ruido que hizo hasta los árboles y las montañas más grandes estremecerse retumbó en el bosque. La pequeña bestia se separó rápidamente del cuerpo inerte mientras sus sentidos se ponían en pleno apogeo ¿Qué fue eso?

Sea lo que sea, provenía de lo más profundo del bosque. Siguiendo sus sentidos de supervivencia, la cazadora de pelo ébano se subió al árbol más alto que vio y lo escaló hasta la copa para tener mejor visión del espeso bosque. Una vez arriba ella no daba crédito a lo que veían sus propios ojos, no podía ser.

A unos cuantos quilómetros de su posición ella pudo ver a una bestia gigante, pero no gigante como un T-Rex, ¡este casi tenia el tamaño de una montaña! Pero a pesar de eso, se parecía a una especie de animal que ella vio con anterioridad, se parecía a un simio… uno muy grande.

Pero ¿Por qué lo vio ahora? ¡Esa cosa no podía salir de la nada!, un mono de un tamaño tan descomunal no puede aparecer de un minuto a otro… ¿podía?

Una parte muy grande de ella le estaba gritando para que huyese lo más lejos posible, pero otra más pequeña se moría de curiosidad por inspeccionar a esa nueva criatura. Aparte, estaba segura de que con su tamaño ella pasaría inadvertida ante los ojos del mono gigante.

Ya estaba decidido.

Ella fue saltando hábilmente de un árbol a otro a una velocidad increíble, y no paró hasta que casi se tropezó de frente con los pies del simio gigante. La cazadora descendió al suelo segura de que no la podía ver… había algo en ese mono, era algo que no podía explicar…

-¡Eh, niña! ¡Aléjate de aquí!- ella había estado tan concentrada en inspeccionar a la enorme bestia que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de un hombre humano de edad avanzada. La fémina no entendió sus palabras y ladeo la cabeza a un lado ¿estaba intentando comunicarse con ella?

El anciano se acercó a la pequeña niña que lo miraba confusa mientras sostenía su báculo sagrado entre sus arrugadas manos. -¡Vamos niña! ¡Huye de aquí!- volvió a advertirle el, pero parecía que sus palabras solo confundían mas a la pequeña.

Ella ya había satisfecho su sed, así que no iba a matar a ese humano, a parte de que olía ya muy viejo y no se le hacia tan apetecible.

Son Gohan se acercó a ella rápidamente mientras sacaba algo de una bolsita que tenia colgada en la cadera, y esa era su posesión mas preciada, la Dragonball de cuatro estrellas. El le extendió la Dragonball y la niña se alejó un poco de el mirando cautelosamente la Dragonball que le estaba cediendo. –Vamos… agárralo- le dijo con tono suave para no asustarla, algo le decía que ella no entendía sus palabras.

La depredadora miro un rato la cosita naranja que tenia el humano entre sus manos, y con cuidado y sus sentidos alertas se acercó a el y le arrebató la esfera en una fracción de segundo para después volverse a alejar a una distancia de seguridad. Gohan sonrió sabiendo de alguna manera que ella lo tendría a buen resguardo.

-gracias pequeña- le dijo mientras se alejaba de ella y volvía su atención de nuevo en el gran Oozaru.

En menos de cinco segundos la cazadora había vuelto a la seguridad de un árbol centenario sentada entre sus ramas más altas. Ella tenia la Dragonball entre sus pequeñas manos mientras lo miraba anonadada, había algo extraño con esa cosita de color naranja con más cositas rojas en su interior. Pero su atención volvió al mono gigante cuando ella lo escuchó rugir fuertemente, y ella conocía ese tipo de rugido, era uno de enfado. La niña asomó cautelosamente su cabeza mientras continuaba escondida entre las hojas del árbol.

El mono parecía que tenía algo entre sus manos y ella agudizó su vista para ver que podría ser. La cazadora no tardó en reconocer que era el humano al que le quitó la cosa naranja, y sus finos oídos no demoraron en recoger el sonido de sus huesos crujiéndose y rompiéndose ante la presión que hacían las manos de su acecino, ella volvió a ver por segunda vez en una misma noche, como una vida era extraída, pero eso ni le inmutaba.

El cuerpo inerte de Gohan no tardó en caer de las manos del Oozaru bajo la atenta mirada de la niña. De una cosa estaba segura, esa bestia era muy peligrosa, y no hacia falta ser un genio ni tener mucho sentido común para saberlo.

De repente los ojos del simio se encontraron con los suyos ¿Cómo la había visto? La niña se congeló en su posición. No sabía que la vista de esa bestia era tan aguda.

El simio alzó su pie dispuesto a aplastarla de un pisotón a ella junto al árbol.

La cazadora vio sus evidentes intenciones y salto ágilmente de la secuoya al suelo aterrizando sin problemas de pie. Ella pudo esquivar su pisotón solo por unos pocos centímetros, pero cuando la pata del mono pisó el suelo con fuerza todo se movió durante unos segundos como si estuviese en medio de un terremoto. La niña perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo sentada por los movimientos sísmicos de la tierra, eso le dio la oportunidad perfecta al mono para agarrarla como su fuese un pequeño insecto entre sus dedos.

Ella intentó forzar su agarre para escapar de su enorme mano, pero todo fue inútil, su inhumana fuerza no era comparable con la de su depredador… y eso no le gustó ¡ella nunca fue la presa de nadie antes!..

El mono la alzó entre sus manos y la colocó justo a la altura su cara para comenzar a olfatearla. Ella estaba segura de que si aspiraba con demasiada fuerza podría meterse accidentalmente dentro de su nariz, pero por suerte es no ocurrió, habría sido vergonzoso… y asqueroso.

Para su gran sorpresa la bestia no la aplastó hasta la muerte como pensaba en un inicio que iba ha hacer y como vio que hizo anteriormente. Un profundo y sonoro ronroneo escapo de la boca del mono. Ella puede que no entendiese nada sobre como se comunicaban los humanos… pero si sabia el significado de los distintivos sonidos de los animales.

Ella le devolvió el ronroneo suavemente para no enfadar a su de momento depredador, si quería salir con vida de esto tenia que jugar en su mismo campo.

Los finos oídos del Oozaru captaron el ronroneo de la chica, este era suave y sumiso dándole a entender que el estaba en el control de la situación. Su aroma fue algo que lo desconcertó por completo, ella olía demasiado bien como para matarla, poco a poco abrió su mano y dejó que su presa se sentase en la palma de esta.

La cazadora contempló durante unos segundos la posibilidad de escapar. Ella fácilmente podría saltar de su mano al suelo, pero seguramente lo enfadaría y la volvería a atrapar para matarla esta vez… ella descartó esa idea rápidamente mientras continuaba sentada en la palma de su mano sin saber exactamente que hacer.

El Oozaru acercó con brusquedad su otra mano hacia la criatura que tenia bajo su poder y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza toscamente sintiendo la suavidad de su pelo. De repente el ya no tenia tantas ganas de sangre, solo quería tener a esa cosita que olía tan bien.

Los ojos de la fémina se reducieron con un poco de miedo cuando en el horizonte pudo distinguir los primeros y mortales rayos solares. Ella tenía que escaparse de ese mono y ocultarse de nuevo en el frondoso bosque donde los arboles son tan altos y sus vegetación tan espesa que no permitían el acaso de los rayos solares ¡Y tenia que hacerlo rápido! Pero, ¿Cómo conseguiría escapar de las garras de su captor? En ese momento, para su suerte y confusión; el mono gigante fue haciéndose cada vez mas y mas pequeño con forme la luna desaparecía justo en el otro lado del horizonte de donde salía el sol.

Ella pudo ver como su pelaje desaparecía rápidamente de su cuerpo en encogimiento y las fracciones del mono se suavizaron más y más hasta parecer la cara de un niño humano normal. En cuestión de segundos el simio gigante ya no estaba, y la depredadora estaba de vuelta a la comodidad de la tierra firme contemplando con los ojos muy abiertos de la imprecion a un niño humano del mismo tamaño que ella. ¿Cómo era posible? La cazadora vio con sus propios ojos como esa bestia se reducía de la nada y se convertía en una especie de humano muy pequeño.

Por suerte para el niño inconciente, ella no tenía hambre así que no se abalanzó encima de el para drenarle de su apetecible sangre. La chica lo miraba confusa mientras intentaba recordar con exactitud lo que ocurrió unos minutos antes.

Primero había ido de caza, después se encontró con la bestia mas grande que había visto en toda su "existencia" (ella no podía decir "vida" por que técnicamente no estaba viva), después también se topó con un ser humano muy mayor que le había quitado… ella rápidamente se acordó de la cosita naranja y vio con sorpresa que en todo ese tiempo lo había tenido entre sus manos aforrándose a ella como si su vida dependiese de ello ¿pero por que? Lamentablemente no encontró una respuesta coherente a su sencilla pregunta. Por unos momentos se cuestionó también que hacer con el humano, y solo se encontró con dos soluciones.

1) dejarlo aquí abandonado a su suerte.

2) llevarlo a la zona espesa de la selva con ella.

En realidad la depredadora se inclinaba mas por la primera, después de ver que el niño se podía convertir en ese monstruo no se sentía muy segura a su alrededor que digamos. Pero también su peligrosa curiosidad que muchas veces la había llevado al limite le decía que no pasaría nada por averiguar un poco sobre el. Siempre es bueno saber que tipos de cazadores hay en la selva aparte de ti, solo para estar más alerta para la próxima.

Por algún motivó ella agarró al niño y lo lanzó sobre su hombro, a pesar de que todavía no estaba muy segura de que si esa era la opción mas correcta… De camino al bosque la depredadora se encontró con el cuerpo sin vida del espécimen humano de edad avanzada, este estaba manchado de sangre por todas partes y la niña no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz con desagrado reconociendo en cierto modo que el humano tuvo un final trágico.

Ella vio que a unos poco metros de su cuerpo estaba tirado el "bastón" rojo que tenia antes, al igual que la Dragonball esa cosa también le resultaba atrayente. Sin pensarlo se acercó al palo extraño y lo agarró.

Ahora ella si que se sentía un poco cargada, en una mano estaba sosteniendo el bastón y la bolita naranja y con el otro brazo estaba fijando al niño humano en su hombro para que no se cayese. Pero aún así, ella se dio prisa y corrió directamente al bosque sin dejar que nada la distrajese esta vez, se había zafado por los pelos de los primeros rayos del sol.

Una vez que ya estuvieron bien internados en el bosque ella dejó al niño a un lado sin el menor cuidado mientras se sentaba a su lado y examinaba los dos objetos que había traído consigo.

Unos minutos después el niño fue abriendo lentamente los ojos sintiéndose muy confundido de haber despertado en medio del bosque en vez de su cómoda cama. Un pequeño ruidito le llamó la atención y mientras todavía continuaba acostado giró su cabeza a la derecha encontrándose con alguien sentado que le estaba dando la espalda. El se levantó del suelo y miró confuso a la personita que estaba sentada a su lado ¿Quién era? Nunca había visto a nadie de su tamaño antes.

La desconocida parecía muy ocupada con algo ya que no se había dado cuenta de que el se había despertado. Goku lentamente fue levantándose del suelo mientras se acercaba a ella y miraba lo que tenia entre sus manos, sea lo que sea la tenia absorta.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando descubrió que se trataban de su báculo sagrado y de la esfera del dragon de cuatro estrellas que su abuelito le había regalado a EL.

-¡Eh tu! ¡No toques eso!- gritó el niño mientras prácticamente se abalanzaba sobre la depredadora de pelo negro y le arrebataba la Dragonball y el báculo. -¡ES MIO! ¡Mi abuelito me lo regalo a mi!- gritó enfadado porque esa desconocida tenia bajo su poder sus dos tesoros mas preciados.

La niña ladeó la cabeza confundida mientras le daba un pequeño gruñido de interrogación en vez de amenaza. Ella no entendía nada de lo que le dijo.

La mirada del niño se suavizó al escuchar el suave gruñido de la cazadora hasta que finalmente cayó en cuenta, ¡ella era otra humana! ¡Nunca había conocido a nadie más a parte de su abuelito! Y el seguramente estaría muy enfadado si se enteraba de que su nieto era una persona desagradable con los demás. Goku sonrió mientras le tendía la mano en señal de saludo como su abuelito Gohan le enseño ha hacer.

-perdón, es que no me gusta que toquen mis cosas… soy Son Goku- se presentó justo como su abuelito le había dicho que era la forma mas correcta.

La niña miró su mano confundida y lentamente se acercó a el. Ella sabia que ahora el no era una amenaza así que de momento no le temería. La muchacha olfateo su mano que olía demasiado dulce y después ronroneó contenta decidiendo que le gustaba mucho ese aroma.

Goku la miró extraño ¿ese humano acababa de oler su mano como si fuera un perrito? **(el no sabia que era una chica)** Goku solo sonrió de nuevo, le pareció muy gracioso ese gesto de su parte.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó y la cazadora inclino la cabeza en un gesto de confusión.

-¿grrr?- ronroneó en señal de pregunta. Goku no lo captó y le volvió a preguntar como se llamaba ganándose solo más ronroneos confusos de la depredadora. Ahora el chico de cabellos alborotados tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza: ¿Por qué ese humano hacia sonidos extraños en vez de hablarle? ¿Por qué le olfateó graciosamente la mano? ¿Por qué se encontraban en un bosque mal alumbrado? ¿Y por que estaba desnudo y fuera de su casa? Si hubiese sido un humano normal ya estaría en el suelo llorando por su abuelito…

**To Be Continued…**

**¡Y hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo! ¿Qué os pareció, vale la pena continuar escribiendo esta historia? Por favor háganmelo saber :D**

**Por cierto, por si hay alguna duda la niña depredadora es Chichi… aunque creo que eso ya estaba claro… yo solo lo digo…**

**Mordisuitos_PixieGirl**


	2. Una noche normal para Chichi

**Capitulo:2**

**Un inocente Ángel…**

**_Descargo de Responsabilidad_: Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes, esta historia fue totalmente creada para el entretenimiento de los fans de Dragon Ball y sin ánimos de lucro por ello_PixieGirl_**

**¡Aquí tengo el capitulo 2! n.n espero que os guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo (y si os gusto mas, mejor que mejor) Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron sus opiniones ¡ARIGATO! yyy ¡ah! También le quiero agradecer a mi nueva musa del amooor toda mi súbita inspiración, ¡Gracias Turles! :3**

**Voz de fondo: ¡A mi déjame en paz! Si no quieres que les cuente a todos tus lectores lo que hiciste anoche, ¡te vi con esa cola de mono falsa esperando a la luna llena!**

**O_o … Emmm…. Bueno **sonrojo** jeje… ¡Enjoy and review! (PixieGirl sale corriendo mientras grita "Te mato Turles, eso era un maldito secretooo")**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Una noche normal… para Chichi**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sus ojos captaban con detalle todos la facciones del niño, ella nunca había visto antes a un espécimen humano tan pequeño ¡tenia el mismo tamaño que ella!... y eso la hacia dudar de que realmente el fuese humano, también tenia que tener en cuanta que tenia una cola, y los humanos no tienen cola… ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le volvió a preguntar por quinta vez. Al parecer Goku no se había percatado de que ella no lo entendía en absoluto, y cada vez se estaba frustrando mas ante su negativa de responder a esa sencilla pregunta.

Ignorando sus palabras, la depredadora volvió a dirigir su vista al báculo y a la esfera que tenía el niño en su poder ¿Por qué se lo había quitado? Ella se acercó a el e intento recuperar los dos objetos.

Goku vio sus intenciones y alejo al báculo y la Dragonball de su alcance mientras la miraba molesto. -¡no toques mis cosas!- chillo infantilmente enfadado. La chica retrocedió y se tapo los oídos ante el estridente grito del niño, pero por lo menos el no grito tanto como su presa de anoche. Ella recordó como esa mujer de pelo rojo se resistió a ser su comida y le clavó algo en el abdomen, por si las dudas ella bajó la cabeza para inspeccionar su panza. Yup! Ahí ya no había nada, ni siquiera una cicatriz. La depredadora se sentía muy orgullosa de su rápida curación. Centrándose en este instante, algo le decía que ese "humano" no quería darle el extraño palito rojo y la cosita naranja ¿a caso serian de su propiedad?

Goku se calmó cuando ella lentamente se quito las manos de los oídos, al parecer su grito la afectó más de lo que pensaba, pero el no soportaba que ningún desconocido tocase sus cosas. A pesar de que ella fuese la primera persona que conocía a parte de su abuelito… y ablando de el ¿Dónde estaba? Goku sintió una desagradable sensación en su estomago en el momento en que se acordó de su abuelito Gohan.

Algo no andaba bien…

-creo que tengo que ir a ver a mi abuelito… seguramente el estará muy preocupado- dijo Goku sin tener en cuanta su desnudez mientras se pasaba la cuerda del báculo sobre su hombro y lo recargaba en su espalda, el agarró su Dragonball del suelo y se preparó para emprender su camino de vuelta fuera del frondoso bosque. –bueno, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto ¡cuídate mucho!- se despidió mientras se iba sin mas.

La depredadora vio extrañada como ese "humano" se marchaba después de haber hecho esos ruidos extraños con su boca ¿Dónde se iba? Haciendo caso a su naturaleza curiosa, ella se trepó a un árbol y comenzó a asecharlo desde las alturas saltando sigilosamente de rama en rama para poder seguir su paso.

Goku no pudo evitar sentirse observado y de vez en cuando el miraba rápidamente hacia todas las direcciones esperándose encontrar con su espía ¡El sabia que estaba siendo observado! También intentaba acordarse exactamente de este camino para cuando quiera regresar y hacer una visita a su nuevo amigo tan raro que no quería decirle su nombre… pero aún así le agradaba su compañía.

Media hora después por fin salió del bosque y se adentro un poco mas en la llanura de un gran claro, el se conocía toda esta zona perfectamente y sabia que su casa no le quedaba tan lejos, solo a unos dos quilómetros como mucho.

La depredadora observó con tristeza que el "humano" acababa de salir del bosque, y lamentablemente ya no lo pudo seguir mas porque no quería acabar en exposición directa a los mortificos rayos solares, todavía se estremecía al recordar como aprendió que la luz del sol la dañaba de sobremanera.

Goku fue caminando cada vez mas y mas rápido… el tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de su abuelito y solo rogaba para que estuviese bien. En unos cinco minutos consiguió llegar a su casa que se encontraba en la tranquila montaña Poaz, el entro rápidamente a la pequeña casa mientras vociferaba el nombre de su abuelito esperando una respuesta… pero no recibió ninguna…

Goku subió corriendo al segundo piso para verificar si su abuelito estaba durmiendo, pero en su cuarto no había nadie. -¿Dónde puede estar mi abuelito?- se preguntó en voz alta. Ahora Goku estaba seguro de que no estaba en casa, pero si hubiese salido a algún sitio el se lo habría dicho ¿no? El niño fue bajando lentamente las escaleras, todo era tan confuso, el podía sentir en lo mas profundo de su ser que algo malo le había ocurrido a su abuelito… pero el se negaba a creerlo.

Un poco frustrado salio de la casita y se sentó en el alfeizar pensando donde podría estar, Goku esperaba que su abuelito saliese de un momento a otro gritando "¡AQUÍ ESTOY!" y que todo esto se tratase de una broma… pero muy a su pesar, su abuelito era de esa case de personas a las que no les gustaba hacer bromas ni que se las hicieran a el.

Las horas fueron pasando muy lentamente, y el sol ya estaba en la cumbre del cielo calentando violentamente la tierra que se debía de encontrar a unos 35º (95 Fahrenheit) por lo menos. Goku había estado esperando pacientemente la llegada de su abuelito, pero esto todavía no había ocurrido. Su cola se movía con nerviosismo de un lado a otro demostrando su palpable inquietud y casi preocupación.

Cansado de esperar se acostó en el verde césped cerca de su casa y contempló el firmamento azul y las esponjosas nubes blancas… su mente se encargo de distorsionarlas lo suficiente para que todas ellas tuviesen forma de comida y platillos, causando que en ese momento su estomago rugiera con fuerza reclamándole ser llenado. El se toco la pancita mientras que con sus labios hizo un mohín ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado esperando?

De repente, sus ojos captaron en el cielo a unos buitres volando en círculos, seguramente estarían acechando su comida como buenos carroñeros que eran. Eso a Goku no le gusto e hizo que la opresión que sentía en su pecho aumentase… ¿Por qué?, ni el se sabía la respuesta, solo sabia que algo no andaba bien.

Rápidamente de un salto volvió a ponerse en pie y se dirigió corriendo hacia donde los pájaros volaban en círculos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó justo en el punto exacto de los hechos, y su corazón se paró en seco cuando vio lo que estaban asechando esos pagaros de mal agüero.

-¡Abuelito!- grito en pánico mientras corría hacia el y se arrodillaba a su lado, Goku espantó con rabia a los pájaros de color negro que se dedicaban a acechar a su abuelito… El lo miro no atreviéndose a tocarlo, aunque ya sabia cual era su estado, el no quiso confirmarlo.

No, su abuelito NO podía estar muerto. Eso era algo que Goku se negaba a creer. A través de su ropa se pudieron distinguir evidentes manchas de sangre seca, el había sido atacado…

Sus ojos comenzaron a escocer y a nebularse a causas de las lagrimas mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba dolorosamente. Sin poder seguir lo que le dictaba su incrédula cabeza el se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo frió de su único familiar en un fuerte abrazo, Goku enterró la cabeza en su pecho mientras las lagrimas corrían libremente sobre sus mejillas. Lamentablemente con ese acto sus finos sentidos pudieron detectar su frialdad e inexistente pulso, confirmando sus peores temores.

-¡NO! ¡Abuelito, levántate!- el comenzó a rogar mientras sacaba la cabeza de su pecho y lo miraba a la cara con súplica. –por favor… abuelito…- su voz fue apagándose mas y mas al notar que su garganta le comenzaba a doler cuando intentaba frenar sus sollozos. Esto no podía ser verdad, esto era una pesadilla.

El tiempo continuó transcurriendo, pero para Goku fue como si se hubiese detenido por completo. El lentamente fue separándose del cuerpo sin vida de su único pariente mientras las lágrimas continuaban con su fluido transcurso. En todo el tiempo que estuvo con el, los pájaros carroñeros no se atrevieron siquiera a acercarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

Correr, perseguir, jugar; la niña se divertía mucho con sus amigos, a pesar de que pertenecían a diferentes razas ella los podía entender e incluso comunicarse un poco con ellos. Los lobeznos eran intranquilos e hiperactivos, y no perdían oportunidad para jugar con la depredadora. A la pelinegra les encantaban, ellos eran como su familia... No muy lejos la matriarca de la manada los observaba con tranquilidad mientras estaba sentada en sus cuatro patas.

La depredadora prácticamente fue criada por ellos desde que tenía memoria, ellos eran su familia y nunca haría nada para dañarlos… todo lo contrario, lo defendería con su vida si hiciese falta.

Ella miraba divertida como un lobezno se subía por su espalda y comenzaba a lamerle la oreja, la pelinegra comenzó a reírse con ganas… pero de repente paró… algo no andaba bien. Sus sentidos se pusieron alertas, pero no detectaron ninguna amenaza. Aún así, el malestar continuaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, y el pequeño Goku todavía continuaba llorando. Ya había enterrado el cuerpo sin vida de su abuelito, y no se podía creer que fuese cierto. Su mente todavía quería rechazar la realidad de que su abuelito ya no estaba con el.

Todo era tan irreal. No hace mucho, justamente ayer. A estas horas el estaba cenado con el, mientras charlaban y a veces jugaba con su comida, después lo mandó a dormir. Pero no tenia sueño, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo para ver si el sueño llegaba y después… el ya no se acordaba de nada mas.

Lo único que recordaba era que el se despertó totalmente desnudo en medio del bosque mientras otro humano, muy extraño por cierto, estaba con el revisando sus cosas.

Sus pensamientos se fueron desviando lentamente hacia esa extraña persona, ella también estaba desnuda, salvó por un trozo tejido hecho de cuero que rodeaba su cintura, el nunca había visto a alguien vestido de esa forma ¿siquiera llevaba ropa?, nunca le dijo su nombre, pero el la buscaría de todas formas, no le gustaba la soledad. El cansancio se apoderó de su pequeño cuerpo, llorar era agotador, así que poco a poco quedó dormido en su cama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO oOoOoO

El sol ya se había puesto totalmente en el horizonte, y la pequeña depredadora se fue separando de la manada, normalmente ella no acostumbraba a estar con ellos en la noche, pues se volvían muy aburridos. Cuando la tenue luz del bosque se marchaba, todos los lobos volvían a su madriguera, se acostaban y cerraban los ojos durante horas. Ella no tenía ni idea de por que lo hacían. No estaban muertos, respiraban, pero se quedaban quietos e inmóviles. Por lo tanto se volvían muy aburridos.

La depredadora resopló al recordarlo, por las noches siempre se sentía muy sola, (menos cuando cazaba) y esta sensación de malestar en su interior no ayudaba en nada. Para desviar su mente decidió buscar olores al azar y perseguirlos, a ella le encantaba rastrear cosas. Era como ir a la caza del tesoro. Un olor muy agradable, como almizclado, le llegó de lleno, de repente sintió el impulso de seguirlo, y lo hizo. Ella dejó que sus finos sentidos tomasen las riendas, todo sea por ver cual era la fuente de aquél olor.

No tardó mucho en salir del bosque sin darse cuenta mientras continuaba ensimismada rastreando el aroma. Ella caminó durante unos dos quilómetros más hasta que se topó con una especie de cueva con forma redonda. El olor provenía de su interior. Muy feliz de estar cerca de su "posible presa" comenzó a flanquear la cueva redonda hasta que halló una apertura a un costado. Sin dudarlo entró por la ventana y se encontró con alguien. Con sutileza fue deslizándose por la oscuridad acercándose hacia la fuente de ese olor que la atraía tanto. Pero increíblemente descubrió que ese olor no alimentaba su hambre, sino a su curiosidad.

Este estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que los lobos, sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras estaba inmóvil y acostado. Con cautela fue acercándose a el y se sorprendió al descubrir que era el mismo humano del otro día ¡Por supuesto! ¡Olía igual! Ella comenzó a olfatearlo, sobretodo su cuello, allí era donde se concentraba mas el olor. También pudo notar la calidez que irradiaba su piel, su adicción. Sin pensárselo se acercó todo lo que pudo al "humano" y lo abrazó con fuerza muy contenta de sentir su calor contra ella.

Los ojos de Goku se fueron abriendo poco a poco al notar que su cuerpo estaba mas frío de lo normal, había alguien con el. El intento incorporarse pero no pudo, lo que sea que estaba con el lo estaba aplastando (no la podía ver a causa de la oscuridad).

La pelinegra lo miró a los ojos a través de la oscuridad, ella lo podía ver perfectamente gracias a su visión nocturna. Goku fue palpándola con las manos para intentar averiguar que era lo que estaba con el, lo primero que pudo notar era su frialdad y su suave piel.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó a través de la oscuridad, pero "eso" que estaba con el no le contesto. Solo se limito a observarlo. Esta vez Goku fue tanteando la pared en busca del interruptor para poder encender la luz, y cuando por fin dio con ella la encendió. Sus ojos se llenaron de alegría al identificar a su "invitado" o intruso ¡era esa persona tan rara de la otra vez! –¡Eres tu! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-

Ella solo lo miró ladeando la cabeza a un costado con confusión, pero de pronto sonrió también y se acerco a el para lamerle la mejilla derecha. Goku comenzó a reírse con ganas mientras intentaba apartarla de él. En el mismo momento en que la "misteriosa desconocida" decidió visitarlo por sorpresa, el había olvidado un poco el dolor en su pecho.

La pelinegra se separó de el con una sonrisa, ese humano sabía demasiado bien. Goku se limpió con la manga su mejilla llena de babas y la miro contento y un poco extrañado.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- la depredadora comenzó a hacer diferentes tipos de gruñidos, casi parecía que se intentaba comunicar con el… de pronto, Goku tuvo una iluminación ¡ella no le entendía!... bueno, eso era raro. Pero era la verdad. -¿no sabes hablar?- Goku le preguntó para asegurarse de que sus sospechas eran ciertas, y al no recibir respuesta, solo una mirada extraña, pudo censiorarse de ello. –¡Por eso no me digite tu nombre!- dijo contento.

La depredadora solo continuaba mirándolo de una forma extraña, y después desvió su mirada al resto de la habitación, ella nunca había estado en un sitio así antes, pero lo que mas la sorprendió fue la luz, esta no la dañaba ni le molestaba… esta luz era buena.

-Eso quiere decir que…- empezó Goku llamando su atención de nuevo -…. Tu no tienes nombre ¡no importa! ¡Yo te pondré un nombre como hizo mi…- de repente se paro cuando se acordó de su abuelito Gohan. La depredadora lo notó y pudo ver en sus ojos la tristeza, eso no le gustó nada… ella se fue acercando a el no sabiendo exactamente que hacer, bueno, solo sabia de una cosa…

Goku notó como esa extraña persona volvía a lamerle la cara; los cachetes, la nariz, la frente. Y parecía que lo hacia para "consolarlo", esa era una forma de consolar a alguien bastante rara, pero sin embargo dejo que continuase, le gustaba.

Cuando la pequeña depredadora notó que el humano se había calmado se separó lentamente de el con una sonrisa, al menos ya sabia que hacer cuando el se encontraba triste.

-creo que se me acaba de ocurrir un nombre- dijo Goku de la nada después de unos segundos en silencio -¿te gusta el nombre, Chichi? Creo que es muy bonito- y también pensaba que era tan raro como ella, pero no se lo dijo. Ella solo lo miró casi con complicidad, pero en realidad no tenia ni idea a que se estaba refriendo.

-Goku- el se señalo, intentaba hacerla comprender –yo, soy, Goku- después la señalo a ella poniendo una mano en su pecho desnudo –tú, Chichi ¿entiendes?-

-¿grrr?- ronroneó con confusión.

-Goookuuuu- repitió señalándose otra vez. –Chiiiichiiiii- la señaló a ella. Y repitió la misma acción unas diez veces, es decir, hasta que creyó que ya lo comprendió. Ella lo miró con suspicacia y lo señalo.

-¡Goouuu! ¡Gouuu!- dijo muy feliz, y después se señalo a ella –iiii_iiii- al parecer le costaba vocalizar las consonantes, excepto la "G".Y por un motivo, por culpa de sus colmillos su lengua no podía moverse con libertad.

-¡Bien! ¡Es un buen comienzo Chichi!- festejo Goku y Chichi se rió, le gustaba oír todos esos sonidos tan raros que salían de su boca ¿A caso significarían algo?

De repente Goku dio un gran bostezo –AMMMM… creo que ya es muy tarde, ¿Qué tal si continuamos jugando mañana? Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo- dijo lo último un poco triste al recordar que el siempre solía dormir con su abuelito. Goku se acostó en la cama e hizo señales para que se acercase, Chichi se acostó a su lado y lo miró expectante… ¿Qué iba ha hacer?

Para su gran disgusto, la depredadora vio como "Gouu" cerraba los ojos y se quedaba inmóvil. Ella dio un bufido al saber que se quedaría en esa posición durante horas, pero de todas formas aprovechó eso como una oportunidad de acercarse a el y sentir su calor contra ella. Chichi se acostó mas cerca de el y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho escuchando con fascinación los latidos de su corazón, lastima que ella no tenia también una de esas cosas ruidosas en su propio pecho.

De todos modos Chichi también cerró sus propios ojos y se quedó en esa misma posición durante horas, al igual de "Gouu".

**Continuará…**

**Oohhh me encanta el Hurt/Confort :3, ehjejeje**

**Con Chichi estoy intentando que tenga todos los parecidos posibles con los vampiros de las leyendas, ¡todo menos dormir en ataúdes! :P… tengo entendido que lo vampiros: no duermen, tienen la piel fría, ni tienen alma, son muy veloces, evidentemente se alimentan de sangre humana, no pueden exponerse a la luz del sol, su corazón no late, sus sentidos son muy finos… Y ¿Algo más? Por favor, si sabes algo mas que tengan o hagan lo vampiros ¡Dímelo! Así lo agrego en la historia :D**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


End file.
